


Timbo

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Birthday Presents, Brothers, Family Dynamics, Gen, Other, This isn't edited so sorry for mistakes, Tim Drake & Jason Todd Bonding, Tim Drake Deserves Better, Tim doesn't like tomatoes and those are the facts, but we already knew that, i love them, it was Tim's birthday a month ago and i wrote this so.., no beta we die like jason todd, one day i'll use this correctly, wow just the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: "Now that sounds like a bitch of a birthday." He sighed at the look on Tim's face. Being a hero and a typical kid could be shitty, Jason knew it first hand.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 18
Kudos: 120





	Timbo

**Author's Note:**

> oops did I drop this work a month late? yes, yes I did.

"Timbo?" Jason shook his brother's shoulder, grimacing at the feeling of bones.

Damn, Replacement has got to put some meat on his bones. He thought, continuing the action.

Eventually, Tim's eyes blinked open and stared up at Jason with confusion. He hadn't been expecting any company down in the Batcave at 2 A.M., but hey, Jason lived to disappoint.

"Whatcha want Jay?" He slurred while rubbing his eyes.

The older brother held up a bag of what suspiciously looked like Tim's favorite burger place. "I got you a treat. You've gotta milkshake upstairs if you'll join me." Jason offered, holding out his hand for Tim to take. 

Getting up on his own accord, Tim wordlessly closed the files that had been scattered underneath him before following Jason. When they had reached the kitchen Tim, saw a strawberry milkshake on the table and smiled. Jason may not act as he cares but he showed it in small gestures. That was likely why he was here in the first place, last week had been Tim's birthday but Jason hadn't shown.

Of course, Tim knew Jason was on a mission with Roy that couldn't be helped. It's not like they'd celebrated as a family anyway, Poison Ivy and Harley had escaped Arkham together. The cake was left untouched after candles were blown out and suits were put on. 

Sighing dreamily as Jason handed him his favorite burger, extra cheese with no tomatoes, Tim thanked his brother. Naturally, Jason acted like he had no clue what Tim was implying but they ate together in content silence afterward.

"So whatcha guys did last week without me?" The question was casual enough for Jason to seem cool and uninterested.

Sipping his shake, Tim shrugged. "Alf made cake. Ivy had broken out with Harley. We had to dine and dash for dinner." 

Snickering Jason nudged the smaller kid's shoulder. "Now that sounds like a bitch of a birthday." He sighed at the look on Tim's face. Being a hero and a typical kid could be shitty, Jason knew it first hand. "What about you and the alien boy?"

Flushing slightly, Tim mumbled. "He took me out the day after. We went to Metropolis's boardwalk." He paused to take a bite and continued talking while chewing. "It was the moderately cheesy romance only Supers can manage."

Making a face of disgust at the visible food in Tim's mouth, Jason gagged. "Ew, Timmy. Didn't Alfred raise you better?"

Tim stuck his tongue out in response before swallowing. "Of course. But being fair, Dick is worse than me."

"Oh yeah, Golden Boy is a pig," Jason agreed.

Tim chewed on a couple of fries before continuing the conversation. "Dick got me a nice gift. Tickets to a concert for Kon and me, with a booked hotel."

"That's Dickhead alright. Ensuring everyone gets laid." Shaking with laughter, Jason moved on. "What about Demon Brat? Did he stop trying to kill you for a day?"

Shaking his head no, Tim answered. "He drew me the old theater downtown and solved several cold cases I’ve been working on.”

Surprised at the gestures, Jason felt a gleam of pride. “I guess that's an improvement.” Jason stretched his shoulders before getting up. “Well, I oughta head out, go check my old room.” He ruffled Tim’s floppy hair and turned up the collar on his jacket.

And before Tim could ask any questions, Jason was out the window.

More curious than tired, Tim threw out their trash and headed upstairs. Before his rebirth, Jason’s old room was locked and off-limits. Sometimes Tim would hear Dick crying from behind the door and assumed he had the key, but Tim had only ever been a fan of the second Robin. They weren’t brothers back then. And now, even with Jason's explicit directions, Tim still felt it was out of bounds unless he was yelling at Jason through the door. 

Turning the now unlocked doorknob, Tim walked into the room. Funnily enough, it was exactly what he’d pictured it to be. There was a tone of posters, a fully stocked bookshelf, and several pictures. One of the pictures caught Tim’s eye. It was recent and of the whole family. They were in the kitchen, Dick had a homicidal lapful of Damian, Tim himself looked half-dead on top of an unsuspecting Duke. Jason was helping Alfred cook, and Stephanie, Bruce, and Cass were all eating waffles with identically stuffed faces. Tim was pretty sure Babara had taken the photo and that no one else besides Jason was aware of its existence.

Neatly on Jason’s bed was a wrapped rectangle and a medium-sized gift bag. Grabbing the bag first, Tim pulled out the yellow tissue paper and almost teared up at the jacket he found inside. It was an original, likely teenage Jason’s, Robin’s Club Letterman Jacket. They had been popular in Gotham when Dick and Jason held the Robin mantle. Immediately wrapping himself in the surprisingly small well-fitting jacket, Tim beamed.

Picking up the other item, he made quick work of the wrapping paper and ran his fingers across the revealed leather cover. Les Misérables by Victor Hugo, Tim read while still examining the book's pristine condition. Jason was a literature nerd and Tim knew it would be a good read. 

Even though there was no note from Jason, both the book and jacket spoke lengths to Tim. He'd have to thank him on their next late night together.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> feedback and kudos are always welcomed and appreciated


End file.
